El chico del violin
by Brianvargas
Summary: <html><head></head>Un lugar inesperado. Un chico inesperado. Una historia inesperada. La ecuación perfecta de la imperfección..</html>


EL CHICO DEL VIOLÍN

Lo que sea que esté haciendo aquí, lo disfruto a cada instante, sentado en una banca reluciente, frente a personas que afinan sus instrumentos musicales para hacer de un conjunto la más grata fusión artística, claro, musicalmente hablando. Desconozco el protocolo de este lugar, miro fijamente las cuerdas del violín que son ejecutadas al son de las partituras musicales. A mi alrededor me percato que el maestro de la orquesta se mueve ágilmente como sí fuera un trompo, mueve sus dedos tronandolos al mismo tiempo que grita al aire las notas musicales que los demás deben seguir al ritmo del conjunto musical. Debo admitir que mi concentración se ve afectada por un chico que viste de traje color negro, es casi inevitable no sumergirse en sus grandes ojos que delatan misterio y concentración, me fijo en el movimiento que realiza con su pie derecho, lo golpea rítmicamente con la alfombra verde/griseado, noto tensión en sus músculos del cuello, el violín, ese suave sonido de pasión y entrega; le miro de reojo una y otra vez, me siento un acosador, como una especie de cazador esperando ver los ojos de la víctima para poder cazarlo, pero no me siento un cazador, me siento poseído por el movimiento de los nudillos de sus manos, tensas por las cuerdas del violín.

Esta banca está fría, corporalmente me siento satisfecho, estoy sudando y la temperatura comienza a bajar, la puerta principal se abre frecuentemente, las personas comienzan a llegar, pero lo único que quiero hacer es seguir viendo al chico del traje negro.  
>Me muerdo las uñas, la tensión y nerviosismo de adueñan de mi, el ensayo ha culminado y entre tantas personas pierdo de vista al portador de la corbata negra a rayas, el chico del violín. Mi dedo arde, me he quitado un gran trozo de uña y consigo sangrar levemente.<p>

Las personas se comienzan a alinear en las butacas, creo que no vengo ad hoc a su código de vestimenta. Soy un chico de jeans y playera, me oprime ser el único que viste así rodeado de camisas blancas y corbatas de diferentes tonalidades. Me quiero sumergir en la esquina donde estoy sentado, el chico del violín chismorrea con su amiga del coro, mientras sólo observo como bajan las grandes y blanquezcas cortinas de las ventanas. Me pierdo en la alfombra verde/griseada, tratando de encontrar un color más semejante a los ya conocidos, pero no logro mi cometido. Ignoro cualquier reacción verbal que salga de mis labios, muevo las piernas paulatinamente tratando de encontrar consuelo alguno, como cuando un madre mece a su bebe dentro de la cuna.  
>Logró regresar a ver a los miembros de la orquesta, y observo fijamente la sonrisa del chico trajeado, tiene una hermosa sonrisa que logra arquear mis labios.<br>Se borra mi sonrisa inmediatamente. El sonido aturdidor del micrófono suena.  
>-Buenas noches jóvenes, les pedimos poner atención al preludio.<br>El momento esperado, la actuación del chico de la corbata a rayas y su coro, evito seguir comiéndome las uñas. El piano comienza a sonar, una progresos mezcla de sonidos le acompañan, el violín suena, se me erizan los vellos, sus tensos nudillos logran un inaudita euforia interna, magnífico momento, escucho la bella armonía que provoca escucharles. Esa sincronía musical, a pesar de la poca experiencia que tengo de música logro conocer el nombre de las notas musicales por un curso obligatorio que nos hicieron estudiar en la secundaria. Observo las fijadas maniobras que realiza el maestro, mucho esmero logrado. Se detiene de golpe al silencio. Han culminado el número musical. Se escucha nuevamente ese ruido del micrófono como sí no hubiese sido probado con anterioridad.  
>-Les presentamos a los miembros de la orquesta..<br>Mi corazón late rápidamente, podré conocer el nombre del trajeado, me tumbo de la emoción, escucho como mencionan a cada uno de los integrantes, piano, flauta, oboe y al final el violín, mi corazón se detiene.  
>-En el violín, Josué Solís.- estoy estupefacto. Por fin conozco el nombre del chico del violín..<br>CONTINUARÁ..


End file.
